Together Again
by lookalike5516
Summary: Cecily Phantomhive. Twin sister to Ciel Phantomhive and second in line to the Phantomhive name. But after a very... disastrous 'accident' the two separate from one another, only to reunite 7 years later with no knowledge of one another. Why is that? One mystery leads to another, while one heartbreak leads to trust. And one spider can't help but long another. Rating might change


**(This story is also on my Quotev, so if you do happen to come by it ^^' it's probably mine)  
Ciel: what the... what kind of ingenious title... is that?  
Cecily: *staring at the title* I don't think we are supposed to-  
Me: SHHH! SHH! Cecily! Stop talking right now! No giving away! ANYTHING!  
Cecily and Ciel: Huh?  
Me: You know what, nevermind... I don't own Black Butler, if I did, I probably wouldn't have to write a fanfic :D onto the story~!  
Cecily: Yay!  
Ciel: Yay... *sarcasm* **

* * *

Ciel's POV  
I sighed in agony. "Why must it be so... soulless here?" I muttered to my ever-so-faithful butler, Sebastian Michaelis.  
He just smirked one of those dark smirks and continued cutting me my slice of Chocolat Gateu. "You never cease to amaze me, Bocchan." he said in a somewhat sly voice.  
"Shut up!" I snapped, irritated that he could so coolly mock me. "Hurry up and give me my cake!" I demanded, clearly irritated.  
After giving off a light giggle, Sebastian placed down my slice of cake and awaited further instructions. Look at him and that big fat grin... Sometimes I swear... I just wanna slap the thing right off of him! *sigh* whatever...

"You're free to go, Sebastian. Attend to dinner preparations. Elizabeth plans on..." I groaned before continuing, "having me model multiple 'cute' outfits. So she says..."  
Sebastian chuckled and bowed, "As you wish, Bocchan" before scurrying to the kitchen.

After finishing my plate of cake, I stared out the massive glass window behind me. "Must return to work..." I muttered, pulling out sheets and sheets of a recent murder that the Queen herself (all hail the Queen) requested me to investigate. Not long after I began taking notes on the description of the murderer, Finny came running (while breaking a couple of my doors and vases == ) into my study, heaving and a look of desperation on his face.  
"Bocchan! There's a- AHH!"  
I smirked in pleasure as Finny dropped to the floor with a small dot of blood dripping from his forehead.  
"Wh-why would you throw a dart at me, Bocchan!?" Finny whined, making his teary face.

I shrugged and smirked, "If a servant of Phantomhive cannot accomplish such simple tasks, they simply do not deserve their salt."

Finny began to whine again, but immediately got over it. "There's someone at the entrance who's looking for you, Bocchan!" he exclaimed, grinning.  
I sighed and got up. "I guess your guest is earlier than expected... Fine! I'll see to them. Get Baldroy and Mey-rin to prepare the dining room." I made my way to the exit, stepping over the broken doors. "Be sure to fix those-  
"It's strange how the master looks an awful lot like the guest... peculiar..." Finny murmured to himself.

I stopped in my tracks and spun around, "What nonsense are you muttering, Finny?" I demanded, glaring at him.  
He flinched and hesitated. "G-go and see for yourself... B-Bocchan..." he murmured.  
I groaned and hurriedly made my way downstairs to greet the guest. "As my hand gracefully slid down the stair rails, I began thinking about what Finny said.  
How stupid... I thought, as I stopped in my tracks. Standing at the landing of the stairs, I stared down at a young girl with silk-looking raven hair and dark blue pools as eyes. She had a very petite figure and looked around the entryway in confusion.  
She looked up, her eyes met mine. Both pairs of eyes widened from shock.  
"What the- What kind of joke is this!?" I shouted, clenching my free hand into a fist.  
Her eyes narrowed and before I knew it, she was curtsying. "Good afternoon, Lord Phantomhive, my name is Cecily Phantomhive. Pleasure to be of acquaintance."

* * *

**It's short, but it's only my first chapter. It WILL get better further on. This is just a stepping stone owo **  
**Please R&R! **


End file.
